Schwarzweiße Gefühle und Erinnerungen
by plueschpudding
Summary: Ausschnitt aus dem One-Shot: Wie Yin und Yang spielte sich der Kampf zwischen dem wahren Weiß und dem reinen Schwarz ab. Wie abgesprochen, einstudiert. Feuer griff Elektro an und umgekehrt, Drache gegen Drache. Doch du verlorst wieder gegen mich. Auch gegen deinen Vater gewann ich. Cheren und der Champ Lauro hatten ihn mitgenommen, sodass wir alleine waren. Da stand ich nun.


Da stehe ich nun. Zekrom hinter mir. Du kehrst mir den Rücken zu und wirfst Reshirams Pokéball in die Luft.

Es erscheint während du dich wieder mir zuwendest und die beiden Legenden betrachten uns von oben herab. Ich kann weder in die Augen der Pokémon, noch in deine sehen, also gucke ich mein Spiegelbild im Boden an...

Ich versuche die Tränen zu unterdrücken, weil ich weiß, was jetzt kommen wird.

Deine Worte höre ich kaum, es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich die ganze Szene von ganz woanders betrachte.

Du schweigst eine Weile, sodass ich den Blick hebe.

Als ich in deine blaugrünen Augen sehe, schweift jede gemeinsame Minute wie im Zeitraffer an meinem inneren Auge vorbei.

_Angefangen hatte alles in Gavina, wo wir uns die Rede deines Vaters, G-Cis, anhörten, du auf mich zukamst... Du hast dich uns auf einer geheimnisvollen Art vorgestellt, wir hatten danach unseren ersten Kampf bestritten. _

_Cheren und ich dachten uns zuerst, was für ein komischer Typ du wärst, aber kurz bevor ich in Septerna meinen zweiten Orden holen wollte und du mich erneut zum Kampf herausforderst, merkte ich, dass du gar nicht so merkwürdig warst. Nach meinem Sieg trennten uns unsere Wege, ich dachte da noch, dass du ein normaler Trainer, den man vielleicht nur zweimal im Leben sieht, wärst. _

_Einige Tage später hörte ich nichts mehr von dir, sah dich nie... So fühlte ich mich mit meinen Gedanken im Recht, aber ich war umso mehr überrascht dich in Rayono City zu treffen. Kurz davor belästigten zwei von deinen Rüpeln den Pensionsleiter und da ich musste handeln. _

_Vor dem Kampf, im Riesenrad sagtest du mir, dass du der König von Team Plasma seist. Seitdem war mir die Nähe in der engen Gondel unangenehm, nicht, dass sie mir davor gefallen hat. Es hatte mir nur nichts ausgemacht. _

_Als die Fahrt zu Ende war, du sie mir bezahlt hast und gerade etwas sagen wolltest stürmten sofort die beiden Rüpel vom vorherigen Vorfall auf uns zu und erkundigten sich nach deinem Wohlergehen. _

_Den Kampf danach gewann ich knapp und mir fiel auf, dass du ganz andere Pokémon dabei hattest. Ich erinnerte mich vage an deine Worte, dass du mit den Pokémon kommunizieren konntest, da du mit ihnen aufgewachsen bist. Weitere Gedanken deswegen verwarf ich. _

_Unser nächstes Treffen sollte, wie das Schicksal es wollte, in der Elektrolithhöhle sein. Da hatte ich außerdem die Bekanntschaft mit dem Finstrio gemacht, genau, wie du mit Professor Esche. _

_Meinen sechsten Orden holte ich mir am Tag darauf und auf der Spitze vom Turm des Himmels läutete ich die Glocke. Während ich dieser lauschte, dachte ich fast nur an dich. _

_Ich merkte, wie sich eine ungewöhnliche Art von Freundschaft entwickelte: Zum Einen verstand, und verstehe bis heute nicht, deinen Plan, den Pokémon die Freiheit zu schenken. Schließlich wolltet ihr den anderen Menschen den Pokémon entreißen. So hatte ich Abneigung gegenüber dir empfunden und doch war dort ein kleiner Funken von Zuneigung. _

_Ich hatte die meiste Zeit, wo wir uns nicht sahen, an dich gedacht. Mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, wo du warst und was du machtest. Mir wurde klar, dass ich zwar nicht viel über dich wusste, außer, dass du ein Mathematikfreak warst und zu Team Plasma gehörtest, aber dafür wusste ich umso mehr, dass ich dir gegenüber vermutlich mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. _

_Wieder Tage später, nur mit meinen Pokémon an der Seite, traf ich dich an der Drachensteige. _

_Du hast Reshiram entstehen lassen, vor meinen Augen, und schließlich war es meine Bestimmung, Zekroms Herrscherin zu sein. _

_Ohne Kampf trennten sich auch schon erneut unsere Wege und ich verspürte diese Leere, diese Einsamkeit. Nur leider wusste ich nicht, wie du fühlst. Aber... _

_Von da an wollte ich dich wiedersehen, ich ignorierte diese Seite von dir, wo du den Menschen die Pokémon wegnehmen wolltest. Und ich ignorierte auch die Tatsache, dass ich dich erst wieder nach der Pokémon Liga treffen würde. _

_Und ich behielt dieses Mal auch wirklich Recht, denn nachdem ich Anissa, Astor, Katletta und Eugen besiegte, kämpften wir gegeneinander. _

_Kurz davor – ich hatte mich in deinem Schloss öfters verlaufen, aber dank dem Finstrio fand ich besser zurecht – hatte ich neue Einblicke in deine Vergangenheit, in dein Leben bekommen. _

_Die Muse der Liebe und die Muse des Friedens erzählten mir mehr über dich und ich hatte sogar dein Kinderzimmer gesehen. _

_Nach scheinbar endlosen Stufen erklomm ich die Spitze des Schlosses. Deines Schlosses. _

_Niemand anderes als du und dein Vater stand dort oben. _

_Kaum betrat ich den Raum, durchbrach dein Reshiram im Flug eine Wand. Brocken lagen verteilt auf dem Boden und durch das Loch sah man die Wolken vorbei schweben. _

_Zekrom fing ich, wie du weißt. _

_Wie Yin und Yang spielte sich der Kampf zwischen vom wahren Weiß und vom reinen Schwarz ab. Wie abgesprochen, einstudiert. Man erkannte, dass die beiden früher ein einziges Pokémon waren, wie Lysander in Twindrake erzählt hatte. _

_Feuer griff Elektro an und umgekehrt, Drache gegen Drache. _

_Doch du verlorst wieder gegen mich. _

_Auch gegen deinen Vater gewann ich. _

_Cheren und der Champ Lauro hatten ihn mitgenommen, sodass wir alleine waren. _

_Da stand ich nun. _

Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien. Geweint.

Ich will dir sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen, mein Gesicht starrt einfach in dein Lächeln hinein. Dieses Lächeln, was ich vermissen werde.

Ich hätte die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr festgehalten, aber sie kamen auch nicht.

Du steigst auf Reshirams Rücken und ich wäre so gerne mit dir geflogen. Weg. Einfach irgendwo hin, mit dir.

Wie ein treudoofes Yorkleff grinst du mich an. Man sieht es dir an, dass du zufrieden bist. Viel entspannter als dieses Lächeln, was du mir sonst immer schenkst.

So frei. Und diese Freiheit will ich dir nicht nehmen.

Ein letzter Blick.

Reshiram hebt ab und zu guter Letzt spüre ich diesen kurzen Hitzeschwall, welches vom Schweif des Legendären kommt.

Eure Silhouette wird immer kleiner, schnell wird der noch erkennbare Umriss zum Punkt.

Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre, bin wieder fähig zu sprechen.

Nur leider zu spät.

Bis auf das regelmäßige Atmen des Pokémon hinter mir ist alles unangenehm... ruhig.

So flüstere ich: „Auf Wiedersehen, und hoffentlich vergisst du mich nie, denn ich liebe dich, N Harmonia."

Ich drehe mich um, in die großen, roten Augen starrend.

_Es wird Zeit, zu gehen_, denke ich, und es scheint mich zu verstehen.

Auf seinem Rücken mache ich es mir so gut es geht bequem.

Sein Schweif dreht sich wie ein Dynamo und wir heben ab.

Seit dem Moment, wo wir das Schloss verlassen haben, Einall unter uns liegt, fließen meine Tränen gnadenlos.

Wochen, nachdem ich Dich zum letzten Mal gesehen habe, treffe ich auf LeBelle von der Internationalen Polizei bei mir zu Hause.

Er erzählt mir, nachdem Cheren die restlichen sechs Weisen gefunden hat, dass jemand, der so aussieht wie du, in einem fernen Ort gesichtet wurde...

Seitdem Frage ich mich: _Wo bist du? Kommst du jemals zurück? Und vor allem... Wenn... wann kommst du dann zurück?_


End file.
